Obtenebration
Obtenebration---- Level 1 • Shadow Play By spending a blood point, the vampire can manipulate shadows and dim (but can not extinguish) lights, gaining a one-die bonus in all Intimidation and Stealth rolls. Level 2 • Shroud of Night Roll: Manipulation + Occult, difficulty 6 The vampire may cover ten square feet, per success, in a black matter that obscures all light and sound. Most are blind and deaf within it; those with Heightened Senses or Gleam of Red Eyes are not, but lose three dice in relevant pools. If the vampire can not see the area to be blackened, she must spend a blood point, and the difficulty is increased by two. Level 3 • Arms of the Abyss Roll: Manipulation + Occult, difficulty 7 The vampire may create dark tendrils. Each success either summons a six-foot shadowy tendril, or increases such a tendril by six feet. Each tendril has Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Brawl 2. Level 4 • Nightshades Roll: Wits + Occult, difficulty 7 The vampire may create a circle of moving shadows. Within such a circle, all adversaries, and even all allies who don’t have Obtenebration, suffer a +3 difficulty to initiative rolls, and lose one die from all pools. With one success, this circle is ten feet in diameter. Each additional success adds five feet to the diameter. Level 5 • Shadow Body By spending three blood points, the vampire may transform, over three turns, into a shadow. In this state, the vampire may see in absolute darkness, slither through cracks, and is invulnerable to physical attack. The drawback is that Rötschreck rolls are increased in difficulty by one. Level 6 • Call the Lamprey The vampire may summon from within herself a large shadowy monster. If it attacks mortals, it may draw blood at one point per turn, and if drawn back into the vampire, she gains half the blood it drew. Other vampires suffer a +3 difficulty to all rolls, and if bitten, must roll Courage, difficulty 8, to avoid Rötschreck. The Lamprey is immune to physical attack, has Stamina 4, and any non-physical damage done to it, or any attack against the vampire, will kill it. The vampire must concentrate solely on the Lamprey; she may not split her dice pool. Level 6 • Shadow Step Roll: Intelligence + Stealth, difficulty 6 The vampire may teleport, by stepping into one shadow, and emerging from another, up to fifty feet away. By rolling Intelligence + Brawl, difficulty 7, she may even pull someone else through the shadow. Level 6 • Eyes of the Night The vampire can see in absolute darkness -- even darkness created by Obtenebration. She gains Gleam of Red Eyes if she did not already have it, and if in a poorly lit area, may close her eyes and concentrate to see anything in a fifty-foot radius. Level 7 • Shadow Slave Roll: Willpower, difficulty 8 By spending a blood point, the vampire may animate her own shadow, which may move up to 150 feet away from her. In the event of a botch, the shadow will be hostile to her. The shadow has no disciplines, except for Obtenebration at half that of the vampire, and its abilities and attributes are half those of the vampire, except for Stealth, which is that of the vampire. If the shadow is destroyed, the vampire loses half of her willpower, must make a Rötschreck roll at difficulty 9, and can not use this power for a month. This power lasts for one hour per success. Level 8 • Entombment Roll: Wits + Security, difficulty Dexterity + Occult The vampire may trap the victim in an impenetrable darkness, which will dissipate under sunlight, or at the will of the vampire. The vampire may choose to make it airtight, and mortals trapped within will asphyxiate after a number of minutes equal to their Stamina. Level 8 • Master of the Night By spending one willpower point, and spilling five blood points on the ground, the vampire may create a shade, and by spending one blood point each, she may summon up to three. These shades obey every command she gives them. The shades have the following traits: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3, Charisma 0, Manipulation 0, Appearance 0, Perception 4, Intelligence 1, Wits 5, Athletics 1, Brawl 3, Dodge 1, Stealth 8, Celerity 1, Obfuscate 1, Obtenebration 6. Additionally, they do not take wound penalties, and all hand damage that they inflict is aggravated. Level 9 • Summon the Abyss Roll: Intelligence + Stealth, difficulty 6 By spending two willpower points and concentrating for three turns, the vampire may summon a sentient darkness. The number of successes is the amount of damage this darkness does to anyone within fifty feet of the vampire. This darkness remains for one turn, and cleans up after itself; all corpses are removed.10 • Banishment Roll: Willpower, difficulty Humanity The vampire may send a victim to the abyss, for the following time periods: 1 suc. one day. 2 suc. one week. 3 suc. one month. 4 suc. one year. 5 suc. forever, until the victim finds the way out herself.